


Everybody Wants to Lose Control

by yummysubculture



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Tuukka's bitchface is the best bitchface, accidental facial, kinkmeme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummysubculture/pseuds/yummysubculture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuukka looked up at Adam, stormy eyes unreadable, fixing him with the kind of long stare that always made Adam feel like he needed to stay on his toes or risk getting caught up in something he could neither control, nor understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Wants to Lose Control

**Author's Note:**

> From the hockeyanonmeme-- I just realized that I'd never posted it. The original prompt and title were for/from "Fever" by Bullet For My Valentine, though I totally ignored most of the prompt, sorry (I'm a terrible anon).
> 
> Shameless PWP.

As soon as the door latched behind him, Adam found himself pressed against it, Tuukka’s long limbs and sharp hips pinning him to the solid wood. Adam grinned and opened his mouth to chirp him, but Tuukka growled, low in the back of his throat and surged up into a biting kiss. Tuukka always kissed like a hurricane—relentless and a little violent— surrounding Adam bodily despite his smaller size. 

At the first taste of blood in his mouth, coppery and sudden, Adam dug his fingers into Tuukka’s hips and flipped them around, careful to avoid knocking over the small table by the door that so often fell victim to their hook-ups. He nudged the offending furniture out of the way— earning a sharp nip to his lower lip and a venomous glare in the process— before nudging Tuukka’s legs apart and fitting his thigh between them, pressing up and rolling his hips briefly, encouraging Tuukka to follow that teasing hint of friction until he was practically riding Adam’s leg. 

Long fingers twined into the short hair at the back of Adam’s neck and he had a brief moment to miss his mullet before Tuukka yanked sharply, pulling Adam’s head back before mouthing at his neck, hot, messy and full of teeth.

Adam could feel a bruise forming already, higher on his neck than he would prefer, and he ground his thigh more firmly against the bulge in Tuukka’s jeans in retaliation. Tuukka’s smug smile— the one he could recognize just by the way it felt against his neck— evaporated into an embarrassingly breathy moan and suddenly it was Adam’s turn to be smug. 

He took advantage of his larger size and used his grip on Tuukka’s hips to lever them away from the wall, propelling them toward the leather couch in the living room. Tuukka hated fucking on the sofa— grimacing every time the leather squeaked and wincing every time something messy got close enough to risk damaging its upholstery. Adam was too big to really enjoy fucking on couches, no matter how plush and oversized they might be, but he relished the way it made Tuukka squirm and prided himself on being able to make him forget all about his precious upholstery the closer Adam brought him to the edge. He hadn’t been able to make him come directly onto the leather yet (he was going to lick it off while staring into Tuukka’s horrified yet fascinated eyes), but it was good to have goals, he figured with a mental shrug. 

Once the backs of Tuukka’s legs hit the couch and Tuukka realized what Adam was trying to do, he glared up at him before grabbing his shirt collar and dropping suddenly back onto the couch, pulling Adam off-balance quickly enough that he had to flail awkwardly and catch himself with his forearms to avoid crushing Tuukka beneath him.

“Bastard” he muttered under his breath as Tuukka manhandled him from his awkwardly braced position into lying fully stretched above him. He wove a hand through Tuukka’s short but messy curls, licking hungrily into his mouth as Tuukka bucked up to meet him, his thin form grinding sinuously against him. 

Adam realized, almost suddenly, that they were both fully clothed and, huffing a laugh at their ridiculously teenager-like enthusiasm, broke away and sat back, stripping off his shirt before impatiently grabbing at Tuukka’s as well, sliding his hands firmly up Tuukka’s skinny torso, flicking slightly at his nipples before smoothing over the thin, corded muscle of his shoulders. Tuukka sat up as well, stripping off his sweat soaked t-shirt before pulling Adam back down to meet him. 

“Fuck, Tuukks… pants.” Adam hissed, distracted, and Tuukka pushed him back completely, sliding out from under him and up onto the arm of the sofa. Adam fumbled hastily with his own belt buckle and Tuukka laughed, kicking off his shoes and socks, before shucking his pants and sliding smoothly down onto the floor at Adam’s feet. 

Adam’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of Tuukka naked and kneeling in front of him--eyes full of fire, grin just this side of dangerous--but he stilled a moment too long for Tuukka, who grabbed his calves and forced them to spread into position before undoing Adam’s pants himself and pulling them down, urgent and rough.

Sharp teeth nipped a line of fire up the inside of Adam’s thigh and he wanted so badly to just grab Tuukka’s head and make him use that mouth for good instead of evil, but knew how much Tuukka hated that—hated being told what to do or forcibly directed, especially when blowjobs were concerned—so instead he brought one hand down to touch himself and stroked the other firmly down Tuukka’s neck, spreading it across the tight curves and angles of his shoulder and upper back, feeling the muscles flex and jump under his palm.

Tuukka looked up at Adam, stormy eyes unreadable, fixing him with the kind of long stare that always made Adam feel like he needed to stay on his toes or risk getting caught up in something he could neither control, nor understand. He shuddered involuntarily, large hand tightening its grip on Tuukka’s shoulder and Tuukka smiled, wide and a little wild, before batting away the grip Adam had on his cock and leaning in to lick a hot stripe up the underside.

Bracing his thin fingers on Adam’s thighs, pressing bruises into his flesh at each bony fingertip, Tuukka sucked and teased, curling his tongue every time Adam seemed to have found a rhythm, until the taller man was a panting mess above him, chest heaving and low, almost silent, noises catching in his throat. He was so, so close and wanted to just let go, but he’d started to envision fucking Tuukka over the side of the sofa and didn’t want to come just yet. He slid a hand into Tuukka’s hair and cupped the back of his head, careful not to tug when Tuukka’s teeth were so close to his dick. Tuukka pulled off with a slick little pop and peered up at Adam through his eyelashes, mouth open and panting slightly with exertion, the visual slightly too much for Adam’s strung out brain. He let go of Tuukka to get a hand around the base of his cock, but he was too late and before he could stop himself, he’d come—hitting Tuukka squarely in the face.

Tuukka grunted in surprise and disgust, smacking Adam’s thigh as he turned his face away, grimacing. Adam knew he should apologize, and he totally would—probably with gifts and experimental new sex positions—but for the moment he couldn’t help but turn Tuukka’s face back towards him, fingers firm against Tuukka’s burning cheeks.

Though he was flushing an impressive shade of orangey-red, Tuukka’s eyes were wide and defiant, his mouth pressed into a thin and serious line. He stared up at Adam, questioning but fierce, and Adam couldn’t help but stare back, captivated by the glistening line across the sharp ridge of his cheekbone. He ran his thumb through the sticky mess, suddenly afraid that he’d finally gone too far, but as soon as he hesitated, fingers freezing, understanding crossed Tuukka’s face and he tilted his head up to catch Adam’s thumb in his mouth, nipping slightly as he sucked. Adam’s spent cock gave a half-hearted twitch at the sensation and the thought that he should reciprocate sooner rather than later bubbled up from the politer and less distracted part of his mind.

Tuukka let go of Adam’s bruised thighs and leaned back on his hands, knees spread wide and cock hard against the pale, taut skin of his stomach. With his chest bare like this, Adam could count his ribs, which wasn’t sexy by itself, but because it was Tuukka, healthy and strong, it was strangely beautiful—the last rays of sunlight through the half-drawn curtains catching on those smooth ridges and hollows. Tuukka licked his lips absently, looking up at Adam’s sated bonelessness with his head cocked, obviously waiting for Adam to make the next move.

“Well?” Adam asked finally, his already soft voice wrecked and low. “Aren’t you going to get up here and fuck me?”

Tuukka sprang to his feet and wrestled Adam onto his back before stretching out over him and biting hungrily at the fresh bruises on his neck with a pleased little hum. Adam tilted his head back, and when the resulting squeak of his sweaty hair against the leather failed to produce even the slightest reaction from Tuukka, he grinned and gave in to the inevitable hickey.


End file.
